A vehicle frame is typically designed to flex with differing dynamic loadings. Many racing go kart frames are designed with a desired flexibility for maneuverability. This maneuverability includes understeer, oversteer, maintaining proper wheel grip, and desired deflection between frame members. However, components that are attached to the frame may undesirably affect frame flexibility. Further, the flexing of the frame during operation may impart undesirable vibration to the components that are attached to the frame.